the new girl
by kyekye
Summary: Kurama's running from his fan club as usual but this time he runs into a girl bothe of there belongings scattering across the ground he reaches to help her up and she pulls a bow out yelling go away demon as he is about to ask his fan club catches up to
1. Chapter 1

The new girl

Summary- Kurama's running away from his fan club as usual but this time he runs into a girl both of there belongings scattering across the ground as Kurama goes to help the girl up she slaps his hand away the then grabs a bow and arrow then aims at him yelling go away demon Kurama goes to question the girl when his fan club arrives ...

"Suichi!!!!! Please date us !!!!! Marry me Suichi Suichi!!!!!!" Kurama takes off running ignoring the pleas for him to stop by his fan club he turns a corner leading them off his trail when he bumps into a black haired figure the force of the impact sending him backwards the black haired figure landing on him from the softness of the body on top of him Kurama could tell the black haired figure was female and prayed to every Kami in the sky that she wasn't part of his fan club. He fells the figure on top of him move then sits up he looks up into the face of his 'attacker' and is met with the most stunning blue eyes he has ever seen on any human or demon in both of his lives. The girl looks at her surroundings and Kurama takes in the rest of her appearance she had long waist length hair that had natural blue high lights lightly tanned skin small nose and full pink lips all on a heart shaped face. His eyes travel down she is wearing a light blue tank top that in white letters said ' warning I have an attitude and I know how to use it ' dark blue jean shorts and white tennis shoes, She had large breast but not to large to be considered fake but just perfect for her body long arms and legs looking closer he noticed old scars that had faded and wouldn't have been noticed if you weren't looking closely . There was some thing about her that put his senses on the edge her aura it was pure to pure to be for an average human

"ahem miss could you get off of me "

The girl looks down and blushes then she frowns and gets off of him sitting on the ground Kurama feels her aura wrap around him in an almost comforting way and reaches down to help her up but she slaps his hand away pulls her self up then grabs a bow and arrow and aims at him

"Go away demon or else "

" wait what you just said.."

" Suichi Suichi!!!!!!" Kurama's fan club yells

" Higurashi!!!!" Kurama watches as the girl in front of him pales and lowers her bow looking off to the side at a small figure that as it gets closer could be described as a very nice looking guy that any girl would want to go out with he had short light brown hair light brown eyes and was wearing a black school uniform the they turn to see Kurama's fan club coming the girl tenses and turns to Kurama.

" hey if you do me one little favor then I won't purify you please say yes cause I really don't want to kill you in front of all of these people so what do you say?"

" sure but may I know the name of the person to whom I am helping "

" Kagome you"

" Suichi Minimino at your services what do you need done I think you might want to hurry that guy and my fan club are coming in fast"

" right I need you to pretend to be my boy friend so that I can get Hojo off of my back I think it could work two ways it might get your fan club off of you "

/ now why didn't we think of that/

; I don't know it's a really good idea plus we can get to know this beautiful vixen in front of us better ;

/ is that all you can think about/

; hey I have nothing better to do ;

/ oh shut up youko that guy has arrived /

" Higurashi how are you"

" Oh hi hojo I'm fine how about your self"

" oh Higurashi your so kind and sweet would you like to go to the movies tonight "

Kagome backs away slowly and gives him a weak smile " well Hojo I'm sorry but well you see…"

/ time to step in/

" she's going to the movies with me tonight''

Kurama says drawing Hojo's attention to himself

" and who might you be "

" Suichi Minimino "

" I see so how about tomorrow Kagome "

" don't you understand Hojo Suichi here Is my boyfriend " said Kagome just as his fan club arrives

" WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" yes its true we've been dating for about how long was it uh is it …"

" two months "

" yes yes two months and have yet to met his mother " Kagome turns to him a glare on her face

; she's really good at this ;

/ I agree/

" nor have I met yours my dear I think it's about time we went to go met the family " Kurama says as him and Kagome walks away with Kurama's arm around her waits and hers around his back leaving one shocked boy and 100 sad girls once 2 blocks away from them Kagome and Kurama busts out laughing

" wow that was so funny did you see there faces?" Kagome giggles

" yes. Ha. Ha you know you're a really good actor "

" well you weren't to bad your self .. . thanks "

" any time "

Kagome looks up into Kurama's eyes and gasps loosing her self in his emerald eyes that were swirling with gold noticing she was staring and they were still wrapped around each other she blushes Kurama smirks and tightened his hold on her waist

" you know suichi you kind of remind me of shippo''

" who is shippo "

" shippo is my son he is also a fox demon much like your self "

" your son?" if she already had a son then she must have a mate Kurama sniffs the air around her and finding no sent that indicates that she has mated he sniffs again and could smell her innocence so how could she have had a son?

'' yeah I saved him from these guys called the thunder brothers who wanted him for his fur since then she never left my side and has come to start calling me mother and I'm glad he does it gives me pride to be a mother to such a kid "

" he sound like a very well behaved boy"

"Ha. Ha now don't get me wrong Shippo is a good kid but he is also a fox demon you foxes are well known for your trickery he gets into a lot of trouble but I can never get mad at him though some times I catch im looking to the sky and I wonder what he's thinking about I think he misses his real mother and father and even though I know it would hurt me I would bring his parents back to life if that would make him happy "

" you are a wonderful mother to him"

" thanks nut you know some times I don't think I have what it takes to raise him some times I fell like he would be better off with demons of his own kind"

" No kagome he wouldn't he needs you if he were sent to another fox pack he would be treated differently they would take care of him only cause the fell obligated to not because they love him or like him I should know that's why I left my pack when I was just a kit "

" oh I could never put shippo through that " kagome looks up to the see the shrine " this is my stop ..well ..um .. I'll see you later Suichi" she says and starts up the stairs but kurama grabs her hand stopping her

" Kagome I really enjoyed talking to you and I was hoping you'd join me for a movie then karaoke tonight?"

" yes I'll go with you "

" good pick you up at 8 kagome "

" see you then suichi "

" please kagome call me kurama "

" al right kurama" Kagome smiles a Kurama and walkes up the stares

Key Key – hi people I hope you like this one personally I think this one is the best one yet I hope you enjoyed it I enjoyed writing it please review


	2. Chapter 2

The new girl

Kye kye – wow look at the reviews I got I didn't think it was that good I'm glad you all enjoyed it and just because I love reviews I'll be up dating as fast as I can if writers block doesn't kill me any who on to chappie 2 ha ha I just rhymed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I can't find a thing to wear and suichi going to be here soon mom help!!!"

"Calm down kagome dear you still have 2 ½ hours left" kun-loon says laughing lightly at her daughter

"2 hours!!! Mom it's going to take me that whole time just to get ready,"

"Kagome how about you were this" kagome looks over at the out fit in her mothers hands

"Mom that's perfect not to casual not to dressy sexy but not sluty nice but not looking like your going to the prom thanks mom"

" your welcome dear now why don't you go take a bath and get your self ready I'll press your dress for you" Kun-loon says and walks out of the room spotting sota on the way she smiles at him

"Its about time sis had a date"

"Yes it is refreshing to see her happy again this Kurama fellow had better treat her right "

" don't worry mom I'll check this guy out when he gets here theirs no way I'm handing my hero sister over to some one I don't approve of "

" giggle that's very nice sota now go down stairs I'm going to let you stay up until Kagome's date arrives then its off to bed "

sota nods and plops down onto the couch praying to every kami in the sky that this guy wouldn't break his sisters heart like a certain someone to who's name will not be spoken (cough inuyasha Cough) his attention was soon switched as his favorite show came on called yo mama.

With Kurama

There was only ½ hour left till eight and he was just putting on the finishing touches to his attire he was wearing a plain white dress shirt and black pants he pulled his hair back into a low pony tail grabbed his keys and walked out of the door .

At exactly 7:59 he arrived at the higurashi shrine

/ Youko I think this is the first time I have ever been nervous about a date/

;I would have to agree never in my past have I ever felt this way … could it be that we have finally found our…;

/our what/ Kurama asks as he rings the door bell the door opens to revile a 12 year old boy with short black hair and brown eyes

"You Kurama?" he asks Kurama nods and the boy motions him into the house "sis will be down in a second …. So what kind of demon are you"

This took kurama by surprise but figured if Kagome knew about demons wouldn't her family "I'm a sliver fox demon I control plants"

The boy's eyes widen "really!! Can you show me some of your fox magic I've seen shippo's but he's still just a little kid and he said he really doesn't know much about his powers…?" 

"sota leave the poor boy alone " kurama turned to the face of an older woman with black hair that stopped before it reached her shoulders and warm brown eyes and a kind smile following her was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his entire life.

It was kagome wearing a blue and gold Lehenga and choli (an I have one of these it kind of hard to describe I got it from the Indian side of my family) her hair was left down but her bangs were swept back and healed by a piece of jewelry that lightly grazed her fore head she had on little make up light blue eye shadow that brought out her eyes (an a choli is a type of jewelry a neckalas that are ether yellow gold or white gold)

Kurama walks up to kagome and takes her hand brushing his lips across it he then looks up into her eyes noticing the blush that spread across her cheeks " you look beautiful kagome "

"Well you clean up well your self Kurama" kagome says smiling softly at kurama

"Ok you 2 get a room" sota yells and runs up the stairs to his room slamming his door shut

kun-loon smiles and turns to Kurama and kagome " you two had better be going or the movie will start with out you" they nod and heads out of the door not noticing the c.d that kun-loon slipped into kurama's pocket

The movie theater

"Kagome what movie do you want to see "

"I don't know I really wanted to see jeeper's creepers 2 my friends said it was pretty scary and I want to know what they described as scary"

"Jeepers creepers 2 it is "

2 ½ hours later

"Oh my god that thought that was scary ha ha I've seen scarier stuff under my brothers bed "

"You do have to admit if we haven't seen all the stuff we did that would have been mildly scary"

"Yeah if you were a baby" kagome laughs as her stomach starts growling

Kurama chuckles "don't worry there's food at the club

"Good cause I'm starving"

kye kye - hi all please review this it would make me very happy and up date faster speaking of which I have to go back to to die and be reborn oh well see you soon and don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

The new girl chappie 3

Key key – hi all thanks for all of the reviews I love them all oh well hears the next chapter

"Hey Kurama what's the name of the club anyway?"

" If memory serves its called Envy" kagome nods her head as the club comes into view once at the entrance kagome stops as two very filmier auras graze her scenes

" Well well if it isn't Kagome " kagome turns around to come face to face with … ( should I stop no I wont it's to soon into the chappie ) Kikyo and Inuyasha

" Kagome who are they " Kurama asks not liking the felling he got from these two

" just a couple of USE to be friends" Kagome says glaring at them Kikyo smiles sweetly at kurama and steps up to him she is wearing a really short white skirt that had her butt hanging out of the bottom and a hot pink bra like top that was way to small for her breast and extremely skinny high heels. She had on a lot of hot pink eye shadow on her eyelids, about a half bottle of mascara on her eyelashes, two cases of blush on her cheeks ,and whole tube of lip stick and lip gloss no her lips.

" Oh don't mind that worthless girl my name is Kikyo and this is Inuyasha and you are?" asked kikyo extending her hand out to kurama

"Suichi"

" Well Suichi I will see you in the club and I got a song for you that will make you realize that that girl next to you is nothing compared to original" Kurama looks at kagome to see her seething in anger

" Kagome are you ok ?"

" I'm fine Kurama " Kagome watches as Inuyasha winks at her and leads Kikyo into the club " I still can't believe after all, these years there still alive and trying to ruin my life"

" What do you mean Kagome?"

" I met each one of them at least 500 years ago we had teamed up to defeat a common enemy and succeeded un fortunately I had fell in love with Inuyasha but that quickly changed after he cheated on me and tried to kill me for Kikyo. You see kikyo is actually dead she has a part of my soul inhabiting her clay body and she feeds off the souls of the departed to stay alive"

" But how can one live with only half of there soul" Kurama asks as they enter the club

" Simple I am the recarnation of two priestess so I have two souls and you know what I want the rest of my soul back and I'm going to get it tonight " Kurama sits them down at a table one row from the stage and calls a waiter over

" Kagome I promise I'll help you retrieve your soul back "

" Thanks Kurama that means a lot " kurama turns towards the waiter

" Any time I'll have an ice tea and kagome will have lemonade? .. Yes lemonade "

" That will be $2.50 " Kurama reaches in to his pocket for his wallet but pulls out a c.d instead "

" Were did this come from " he asks putting it on the table and proceeds to pay the waiter kagome picks up the c.d and her eyes widen

" Wait a min this is mine this is the music that sota and I put together for the songs I wrote were did you get it ?"

" No idea it was in my pocket and from the sent on it I would say that your mom slipped it in there "

" Well thank you mom it's about time I told Inuyasha off with the song I wrote just for him" kagome says grinning evilly her smile fades when she sees Kikyo walking up to the stage

" Hello ENVY this is a song that im singing to some one who will be mine out here in the crowd this is Girl friend:

( an I don't own this song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne and don't want to either )

**"Girlfriend"**

_[Chorus_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

she walks of the stage and walks over to kurama ;kurama back away she smells;

/ kami knows I am/

Kurama backs away so slowly that you could hardly tell he was moving to the untrained eye

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend 

She leans over him her breasts falling out of her top more

;/ this is so wrong on so many levels /;

_[Verse 1_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right 

she then sits on his lap pulling out a tiara from god only knows wear and motions to Inuyasha who nods and grabs Kagome from behind

; wait is he taking kagome;

/ I don't know but I think were about to be sick/ 

_[Bridge:_  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus:_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 2_  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!) 

" what are you doing Inuyasha"

" come on Kagome why are you cheating on me with that stupid weakling"

" If any ones the weakling its you Inuyasha " Kagome yells stomping on his foot and walking back to Kurama who looks like he's about to throw up

_[Bridge_

_[Chorus_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend 

Kikyo smirks at Kagome and licks Kurama's cheek then gets off of him and walks back on stage

; red she didn't just do what I think she did. Did she?;

/ if your talking about licking us then yes she did /

Kagome reaches into her bag and pulls out a towel and orders some water and wipes of his cheek

; ahhh her hands are so soft ;

" I'm so sorry you got caught up in this Kurama I didn't want any one else involved but now you are and I think you got the worst of it "

" you're telling me "

Kagome laughs and leans over Kurama the top part of her Lehenga going down as she reaches for a dry towel behind him giving him a small view at what she has to offer

/ gulp youko …uh/

; as long as she stays away from the lower region were safe I mean she's safe … for now;

After drying off his face kagome goes to sit back down and examines the songs on her c.d she then looks at Inuyasha Rage and betrayal shown clearly in her eyes

; glad were not on the end of that;

/ we will be if you can't control you self/

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_[repeat_

_[Chorus_

Hope you enjoyed my little show Kurama " Kikyo says rubbing her hands across his face

" oh yeah he enjoyed it about as much as any one can stand being around a rotting corps" Kagome says grabbing the mike and putting in her c.d

" this coming from a slut like you Kagome " Inuyasha says smugly " you cheated on me with that mangy wolf and you probably went to naraku at some point "

" you know inuyasha I was going to save you some embarrassment but I changed my mind SIT BOY! This songs for you :

( AN I don't own this song I should have cheated by Keyshia Cole)

**"I Should've Cheated"**

Baby . . .

_[Verse 1:_

First of all let me say  
You can't accuse me of all the things  
you know that you are guilty of  
And I see that it is easy for you to blame  
everything on me  
If that's the case I should go have my fun  
and do all the things you say I do  
Boy I can't continue to take this from you

_[Chorus:_

I might as well have cheated on you  
As much as you accused me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you  
As much as you accused me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
I might as well have threw away my love  
As much as you accused me

_[Verse 2:_

You say I was out with somebody else  
When my girl told me she saw you with some girl  
(Some girl)  
But I didn't accuse you of something that I didn't see myself  
Realize that I would never do anything to disrespect you  
Trust me, you gotta stop accusing me

_[Chorus_

_[Bridge_

Don't you know I wish I knew  
that you would treat me this way  
If you don't promise me  
that you've changed your ways I'm leaving  
And I ain't coming back  
And you made it like that  
Was unfair to me  
All this jealousy  
I'm your everything  
What will you do without me?  
Why you trippin'?

_[Chorus_

I should have lied  
I should have cheated  
Maybe I should have went out to the club  
Or maybe I ... should have done it  
Should have given away all my love  
Or maybe I ... I should have played you  
Cause you don't appreciate me, no  
And I tried to stay down with you  
But you're making it hard for me

_[Chorus_

As much as you accused me of cheatin'  
I should have cheated  
As much as you accused me of lying  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
(I love you)  
As much as you accused me of cheatin'  
I should have cheated 

you never know what you got till you aint got it no more eh Inuyasha" Kagome smirks when she sees Inuyasha stomp out of the club and every one with the exception of kikyo stands up and starts clapping some yelling on core " do ya'll really want another song" a loud yes and a few hell yea's ring across the club " ok :

( an I'M tired of doing this so from now on I don't own any songs that are going to be in this story )

**"How To Touch A Girl"**

Mmm

I think I could like you  
I already do  
Feelings can grow but  
They can go away too  
You're takin my hand  
Lookin into my eyes  
Don't be in a rush to  
Get me tonight 

; and I do so want her tonight or any night for that matter ;

/ youko were you not paying attention to any thing that happened a little while ago/

; the thing with the half demon and the undead miko yeah I was listening what about it she is over the half demon and by the way she's looking at us I'd have to say this song was directed to us;

/…/

; now you know you can't disagree;

/ be quite youko and listen /

;fine ;

Feel somethin happenin  
Could this be a spark?  
To satisfy me baby  
Gotta satisfy my heart

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

I think I could like you  
But I keep holding back  
Cause I can't seem to tell  
If you're fiction or fact  
Show me you can laugh  
Show me you can cry  
Show me who you really are  
Deep down inside

Do you feel somethin happenin?  
Could this be for real?  
I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Bring me some flowers  
Conversation for hours  
To see if we really connect  
And baby if we do  
Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you  
Ohh

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (Yeah, yeah)  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

; I know how to touch a girl;

/ shut it youko/

Kagome jumps off of the stage and goes up to kurama but kikyo blocks her way

" move it Kikyo "

" I don't think so bitch"

Key key- hi to all this one was very very very long I thought I would never finish it hope you enjoyed it please review


	4. Chapter 4

Kye, kye – hi all how are you it's been a while but here's the next chappie

Last time-

Kagome jumps off of the stage and goes up to Kurama but kikyo blocks her way

"Move it Kikyo "

"I don't think so bitch"

Now

"Kikyo ether you move or I move you"

"I'd like to see you try"

"gladly" Kagome says and Punches Kikyo in the nose sending her flying out of the door Kagome following behind her taking her sweet time walking up to Kikyo Kikyo stands up and touches her nose

"Lucky shot now it's my turn!!!" She yells and lunges at Kagome pulling out a dagger trying to knock kagome to the ground but misses and falls flat on her face

"I wasn't luck Kikyo I'm not the same weak little kagome you knew 500 years ago you would have been wise to never have approached me again"

"Really once I'm through with you I'm going to take your predacious little boy friend and make him my personal slave"

"Suichi would never be your slave"

; Red she didn't deny the fact that we were her boy friend;

/not now youko we have got to figure out a way to help her/

; Or we could let them fight it out them selves we should only intervene when it gets out of hand;

"Oh really" kikyo says and grabs a bow and arrow from behind a near by bush (AN the people at the club knows about demons and spiritually aware humans) and takes aim

"Still with the arrows I see what can't form a bow out of you ki? I can but I'm not going to give you the pleasure of seeing that and dieing quickly I'm going to make your death nice and slow"

"Why you!!" Kikyo yells and shoots the arrow which kagome side steps easily some of the people chose that moment to come and see the fight suddenly the DJ walks out with his gear and starts to well DJ Kurama smirks when he hears the song the DJ plays (An I don't own this song)

Its about to be a what!  
Girl fight!

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs 

Kagome doges a another arrow aimed at her heart it misses but catch on to her top throually rip ing it to shreds

Kagome look as her top in shock

"I under estimated you kikyo that's one mistake I will not make again"

"Idiot you wont get a second chance once I'm through with you I will have every one you loved Inuyasha and Suichi" (An I'm to lazy to write the rest of what happened so come up with your own little thing just make it brutal"

There's about to be a what? Girlfight!

_[Chapter I_

There she go talkin' her mess  
All around town makin' me stress  
I need to get this off my chest  
And if her friend want some then she'll be next  
It really ain't that complicated  
Y'all walking round looking all frustrated  
Want some plex come on let's make it  
Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'

Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs

It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

_[Chapter II_

We on our way to ya neighborhood  
The reason why we comin' is understood  
Me and my girls we down to ride  
So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside  
And if you try to call ya cousin and nem  
Don't forget that I got some of dem  
'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs  
'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain

Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip   
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs  
It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight!

Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
Girl you makin me really mad...  
Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad...

_[Big Boi_  
Oh snap these bitches they act like cats  
In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap  
They takin out their scrunchies and pullin' off their pressons  
The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman  
Someone please call security  
These girls too purty  
To get down to the nitty titty  
I mean the nitty gritty  
I mean her tiitty pretty  
I'm trippin'  
Being silly willy  
Man go on let them hos fight

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs

It's about to be a what? ...Girlfight!

Don't act like you don't know  
We right outside yo door  
See you peekin' out the window  
I know you ain't talking noise no more

Bitch come outside  
Don't act like you don't see me  
I know you heard me pullin' up uh  
Come outside, uh, come outside, uh  
We down to ride  
It's about to be a... Girlfight! 

Damn you just go knocked the f out

The song ends as the rest of kagome's soul fly's into her body she then looks at her clothes well rags and winces

"mom's going to kill me"

; told you we should have let them fight it out;

/shut up youko/

; if we had gone your way we wouldn't have been able to see this much of our little vixen;

/she's not ours youko/

; not yet but she will be;

Kye kye – hi all sorry for the wait major writers block I might be a while before I'm able to write this again and sorry for it being so short but my birth day is on July 27 and I 'm having a hard time sitting down I mean it is my sweet 16 as a b-day present please review thanks


	5. Chapter 5

1Authors note

hi all sorry for this I know that you were expecting another chapter but school starts tomorrow and I wont have time to write any more chapters so until every thing has settled down and I get over the writers block for The new girl and Genkai's new student if I can I should have a new chapter up for to die and be reborn by the end of the day and I will try to have a chapter for all of them up in the next week so sorry please don't hate me for this I am so very, very, very sorry

Kye kye


	6. Chapter 6

Kyekye- hi all sorry for the long wait just been busy thanks for the reviews they really mean a lot to me now so as to not krrp you waitting any longer heres the next chappie

last time :

The song ends as the rest of kagome's soul fly's into her body she then looks at her clothes well rags and winces

"mom's going to kill me"

; told you we should have let them fight it out;

/shut up youko/

; if we had gone your way we wouldn't have been able to see this much of our little vixen;

/she's not ours youko/

; not yet but she will be;

now:

"were in the world am i going to find another out fit like this one" Kagome screams in fustration not noticing that her chest is almost completely exposed

;no need to worry kagome you will not need it any way;

/youko can you calm your self just this once please/

;i dont see why i should;

/cause if she ever found out about these thoughts of yours it'll ruin any chance eather of us had with her/

;fine but only for now;

Kurama gratefull for Youko's couraperation turns to kagome "Kagome ?''

"yes Kurama "

"i dont think youve noticed your state of undress yet but i think it would be best if we were to head over to my home so that you could change into somthing more approate before I take you back home"

Kagome looks a Kurama her eyes shining " really that would be so great thank you"

"its no problem"

Kagome grabs on to kuramas arm and leads him to his car once inside and drivin towards his appartment kagome turns to him "you know what despite the run in with kikyo and Inuyasha were ever the heck he is right now I had areally good time with you"

"same here "kurama says pulling into a parking space and then leading kagome into the apartment inside kaome gasps noticing all of the plant life

"oh my god whats with all of these plants"

"my weapon is called a rose whip and my powers allow me to control plant life "

"wow what..."kagome starts but is cut off by her stomach growling loudly "heh heh i guess that figh with kikyo wore me out more than I woulda thought "

"Its al right here you change into this and I'll fix you something to eat"

"oh you dont have to do that"

"dont worry its not a problem we dident get to eat at the club remember" 

"well if your sure "

"I am now go"

Kagome walks out fo the room and he hears a door close and goes into the kitchen to grab something to cook seeing a pack if shrimp on the top shelf he pulls it out and starts to cook about 5 min later kagome steps out of the room dressed in a pair of his old shorts an a to small shirt that fit huge on her

"thanks for the clothes but i have a qustion why does your aura flicker"

"huh"

"you flicker from red to sliver every now and again i could just be my imagination or something though"

"your not imagining it the silver your seeing is youko the silver sprit fox who lives inside me"

"wow can i meet him?"

; yes she wants to meet me come on red let me out;

"i dont think that would be such a good idea"

"aww come on how bad could it be?"

"well..." she starts but stops after looking at kagomes puppy dog eyes "fine "

; come on red i'll be good i promise;

/ youd better be/

A silver mist covers kuramas body and after it clears stands a guy with silver hair golden eyes silver ears in the top of his head and two tails he puts on a smirk at kagomes face and is about to say something when she squeles and her hands find them selves attached to his ears Youko leans into her touch untill she starts giggleing he looks her in the eyes silently asking 'what'

"your purreing"

"am not" kagome releases his ears causeing youko to pout but it instantly goes away and is replaced by the shock of her grabing his tail as peting it

"ohh its so soft" youko suddenly lets out a low growl and Kagome stops ang looks up at him the shirt slips a little off of her shoulder giving him a perfect view of her creamy skin "are you alright "

Youko looks down at kagome and cant hold him self back any longer he grabs her by the waist and pushes her aganist the wall and pressing his body to hers "I am just fine kagome i should have warned you about my tail before hand but theres nothing to do about it now oh dear kurama wants control again but before that happends let me introduce my self i am youko kurama "

"well hello youko you have the cutest tail and ears i have ever seen"

"thank you i dont know when i'll be let out again so i'm going to make the best out of this"

"what do you..." kagome was cut off by Youko's lips crashing down up pon her own kagome gasps and youko takes this chance and shoves his toung into her mouth exploring every inch of her mouth kagome relases and wrapes her arms around his neck pulling him closer

/ youko you said you would behave /

;i was until she got hold of my tail but dont worry you can have control back now its only fair that you get to tase her as well ;

Kagome could fell Youko change back into kurama but dident care as enother moan escaped her mouth kurama deciding not to let the kiss go to waist carries her to the love seat and places her on his lap never breaking the kiss finally after a few min they break apart for air kagome suddenly reliseing what just happend blushes and kurama looks at her nervously

"uh sorry about youko"

"dont be it was quite alright it was my fault to begin with infact " kagome smirks " i quite enjoyed it you tow are really good kissers"

A light pink blush rushes across kuramas cheeks ang kagome smiles and hops off of his lap them leand over so that her lips are right next to his ear " catch me if you can " she says and runs off

kye kye - well thats all for now school calls me and please dont mind any mistakes i made it late at night and i just want some sleep but told my self not until i finished this chapter would i sleep so now i'm done so good night please review


	7. Chapter 7

Kye Kye - hi all new chappie I would have up dated sooner but you know how it is with school and parents if you don't man are you lucky well enough of my rambling

last time:

/ youko you said you would behave /

;I was until she got hold of my tail but don't worry you can have control back now its only fair that you get to taste her as well ;

Kagome could fell Youko change back into kurama but didn't care as another moan escaped her mouth kurama deciding not to let the kiss go to waist carries her to the love seat and places her on his lap never breaking the kiss finally after a few min they break apart for air kagome suddenly realizing what just happened blushes and kurama looks at her nervously

"uh sorry about youko"

"don't be it was quite alright it was my fault to begin with in fact " kagome smirks " I quite enjoyed it you two are really good kissers"

A light pink blush rushes across kurama 's cheeks and kagome smiles and hops off of his lap them leaned over so that her lips are right next to his ear " catch me if you can " she says and runs off

this time

; lets go catch her red;

/way ahead of you youko/

Kurama gets up and tries to follow kagome's sent but quickily realises that she had masked it

"Playing hard to get will get you no were kagome "

A faint giggle rings through the small apartment "Its helped me out in more ways than one kurama" Kagome says standing behind kurama kurama turns around to find no kagome "I told you" she said from behind him once again

Kurama smirks and starts to turn his head one way while his body was turning another Kagome seeing his head move goes the other way running right into kurama 's arms

"Got ya kagome"

"Are you sure ? That you've gotten me I might just have you right were I want you "

"Really"

"Yes really "

"And what do tell is your plan now that you've gotten me?"

"Now now if I told you it wouldnt be a suprise now would it and you wouldn't enjoy it "

"my my kagome if you had wanted to do that then all you had to do was ask"

Kagome smiles " maybe some other time "

;see I knew she wanted us she said we could have her ;

/ yes but at another time meaning not now /

;I bet we could change her mind if we wanted to ;

/ what don't have enough patience to wait till she is ready/

/that's what thought /

"Kagome I do believe its getting late and I really should be takeing you home "

"..."

"Kagome "

Kurama looks at the girl in his arms to find her fast asleep he sighs and carries her to his bed and lays her down then calling her home

"Hello"

"Yes hi Mrs. Higurashi"

"Oh kurama whats wrong is kagome ok"

"Yes shes fine there was a little accident at the club we went to and her clothes im afraid are un repairable"

"Oh is that all were are you now"

"Were at my appartment she is wearing some of my old things and is currently asleep I didn't want to disturb her so I called to let you know that she will be staying over here for the night "

"Oh thanks for calling I trust you to take care of my daughter "

"I will Mrs. Higurashi"

"Oh and one more thing "

"Yes"

"I will be expecting grandchildren soon"

"Uhh"

"Bye dear"

''Bye"

kyekye I know super short but thats all I got please review


	8. Chapter 8

Key key- hi to you all please dont kill me kill my brothers its there fault I dident up date but now I am so it is all good enjoy

LAST TIME:

"Were at my appartment she is wearing some of my old things and is currently asleep I didn't want to disturb her so I called to let you know that she will be staying over here for the night "

"Oh thanks for calling I trust you to take care of my daughter "

"I will Mrs. Higurashi"

"Oh and one more thing "

"Yes"

"I will be expecting grandchildren soon"

"Uhh"

"Bye dear"

''Bye"

THIS TIME:

/well that was most certianly unexpected /

; yep but now that we have her mothers permission It will be easer to take her as a mate;

/mate ? you want her as a mate and not just some one to rut with/

; but of course there is no other one worthy of us than her;

/ true I cant disagree with you there /

Kurama walks into his room and looks down at the sleeping Kagome lightly brushing a ebony strand from her face Kurama then takes off his shirt and pants leaving on his boxers and climes into the bed with Kagome Pulling her to his chest He burries his nose in her hair and falls asleep

In The Morning

"Yawn what a night " Kagome says as she trys to get up but finds she cant " What the..." She looks down to find Kurama's arm draped around her waist and him in nothing but his boxers Kagome blushes lightly in embarresment but it soon fades when Kurama sighs and nuzzles her neck with his nose Kagme looks at him with soft eyes He looks so peace full asleep like that I'd hate to wake him up but if I dont then there is no chance of me getting up not that i really want to but I gotta 

"Kurama? wake up ...Kurama...Kurama Kurama?" Kagoemleand over wispering in hos ear

Kurama shifts slightly and tightends his grip upon her /Hmmm so warm whos calling my name I dont wanna move /

;red get up ;

/no i'm comfortable I wanna sleep / Kurama says childeshly

;fine then I'll just take over the body and have some fun with this vixen in our arms ;

"kurama kurama please wake up quicklyas comfortable as this may be I wanna get up"

Kurama suddenly shoots up bumping heads with Kagome Makeing kagome fall off the bed with a thump

"Kagome I'm so sorry are you alright " Kurama asks leaning over the bed to get a good look at her and chuckles lightly Kagomes leg was half way on the bed her shirt had ridden up so that it showed off her stomach her hair falling every each way and angry pout on her face

"Its not funny Kurama " kagome says trying to get up Kurama chuckles again and gets off the bed to help her up

"I'm sorry Kagome I just couldent help it " Kurama says holding her waist and looking down into her eyes

;I'll never get tired of looking into those eyes;

/ i know what you mean /

"Kurama can you let me go" Kagome says nervously fidigeting

Kurama smirks " what if I dont want to Kagome ?"

Kagome huffs and glares at Kurama through her dark eyelashes "If you dont your going to have a very un fortunate accident in your room if I dont get to that bathroom over there "

"Oh sorry kagome " Kurama says and releases her

"dont worry about it "

Keykey- Hi all I know suck chapter flame if you want I deserve it I'm just so tired that my mind is not functioning as well as normal If you like it tell me so and I'll try to get a chapter out as soon as possible


	9. Chapter 9

authors note 

hi all no it is not a chapter but there will be one up soon you know i love you all and your reviews but i'm going through a lot right now my 12 year old buddy acidentaly hung him self whlie playing on a tree i just got back from his funeral and i'm not in my right mind I feel like it was my fault cause I just wen't inside to get some thing for every one to eat when I heard a scream now I thought the kids down the road had come up to play so I ignored it but when i heard the ambulance pull up I knew some thing was wrong my buddy was playing with a rope on a tree and it got wraped aroung his kneck when he jumped off the tree my buddys dead now I'll never see him again he will never come running up to me with his big smile telling me how much he missed me we'll never spend hours sitting in frount of the tv watching stupid shows and laughing again 

You know whats funny I couldent bring my self to be sad when my grandfather died but now I cand stop the tears from comming am I wrong for that ? I cant take it any more I have to go now but Its going to be a while br fore the next chappie is up for any thing Ok sorry to you all 

kyekye


	10. Chapter 10

Key key-I know you're all mad at me right now but at least I'm up dating in light of that shouldn't you be happy any who on with it

Key key-I know you're all mad at me right now but at least I'm up dating in light of that shouldn't you be happy any who on with it

Last time-

"Kurama can you let me go" Kagome says nervously fidgeting

Kurama smirks "what if I don't want to Kagome?"

Kagome huffs and glares at Kurama through her dark eyelashes "If you don't your going to have a very UN fortunate accident in your room if I don't get to that bathroom over there"

"Oh sorry kagome " Kurama says and releases her

"Don't worry about it"

This time –

While Kagome was in the bath room Kurama decided to make breakfast

; Sleep well red;

/I don't know did you/

; would have slept better after a night of passion;

/you never quit do you/

; Not at all;

"Kurama" Kagome calls stepping out of the bathroom

"Yes kagome "

"Do you have any clothes for me to wear till I get home?"

"I'm sorry I don't "

"Oh "

"But I could call over one of my friends and as them to bring you some clothes "

"Really oh thank you Kurama you're the best" Kagome says and hugs Kurama. Kurama forgets about the food he is cooking and holds kagome to him mildly noticing the way there bodies mold together

; See red I told you shed be ours;

Kurama doesn't respond and looks down into Kagome's eyes Kagome looks back up at him there faces inch closer and closer there so close now they can fell the others breath on there lips as they are about to kiss

ENN, ENN, ENN, BEE, ENN

The fire alarm went off causing them to back away from each other quickly Kurama rushes to put out the fire of there now brunt breakfast tension is now high in the air and Kurama thinks back to the conversation he had with Kagome's mother

"Uh Kagome I called your mother last night"

"Really what did she say" She

"Well she said she was alright with you staying here"

"Oh that's good I though shed be mad at me"

"Wasn't mad but she seemed kind of happy"

; A little too happy if you ask me but I'm glad se likes us;

/shut it Youko /

; What I didn't do any thing she was the one that wanted us to give her grand kids;

/ …/

; Ha can't say nothing to that can you?

"She did, did she" Kagome asks she puts her hand on her chin in thought before her eyes widen "what else did she tell you…"

Kurama scratches the back of his head "uh I don't know if she was kidding or not but she said se is going to be expecting grand kids"

Kagome slaps a hand on her forehead "trust me she wasn't kidding not in the least she has been pestering me to give her grand kids for ever now I gave her Shippo what more does she want" Kagome rambles not noticing Kurama had turned into Youko

Youko snuck up behind Kagome and raped an arm around her waist shocking her out of her rambles

"Well kagome lets not disappoint your mother "Youko says rubbing his hand on the inside of her thighs and kissing and sucking down her neck earning a small groan from kagome

"You ko pl ple plea pleas please." Kagome moans

"Please what kagome "

"Please Youko I, I, I, cant …" Youko pulls back and stops is ministrations

"Cant do what "

"I cant do this right now Youko its not because of you either cause I really do want it but we only just met a day ago "

"I understand Kagome I'm sorry"

Kagome turns around in Youko's arms and looks into his golden eyes his ears are laid back on his head in pity and sorrow Kagome touches his face with her hands and pulls him down for a brief kiss

"I just need time Youko I like both you and Kurama a lot but I'm just not ready yet for now lets take it slow ok?"

"OK"

Key key- I know its short but hey I got it out here's the thing I'm loosening interest in this story I jut cant seem to find my muse I'll do my bets to get something out if I don't in a month I will be offering this up to any one who wants it k hope you liked it bye


	11. Chapter 11

kyekye- hi all next chappie comming at ya

last time

"Please Youko I, I, I, cant …" Youko pulls back and stops is ministrations

"Cant do what "

"I cant do this right now Youko its not because of you either cause I really do want it but we only just met a day ago "

"I understand Kagome I'm sorry"

Kagome turns around in Youko's arms and looks into his golden eyes his ears are laid back on his head in pity and sorrow Kagome touches his face with her hands and pulls him down for a brief kiss

"I just need time Youko I like both you and Kurama a lot but I'm just not ready yet for now lets take it slow ok?"

"OK"

this time

Kagome walks into the living room Youko folowing close behind and they both sit on the couch enjoing the others pressence

when the door bell rings "I'll get it" Kagome says giving Youko time to transform into Kurama "Hello" Kagome says opening the door to reveal a girl with black narrowed eyes and light brown hair smokeing on a cigerette

"Hey do I have the wrong Appartment?" She asks

"I dont know that depends who your looking for" Kagome responds

"I'm looking for suichi minimino "

Kagome smiles at the girl "then you are at the correct place I'm Kagome and you are?"

"Shizeru I'm a friend of his "

"Nice to meet you but dont stand in the door all day come in" Kagome says draging the poor girl inside

"Hey Shizeru did you brig the clothes I asked for " Kurama asks

"Yeah yeah I'm guessing these are for you?" Shizeru asks Kagome

"Yeah there was a bit of an accident last night that was the result of my clothes became.... un wereable "

"Well Kurama you couldn't wait to take her clothes off could you"

Kurama and Kagome blush darkly "It wasn't even like that" Kagome yells "I got in to a fight at a club and my clothes were destroyed thats all "

"Calm down princess I was only teasing"

Fire burns behind kagome in rage "_PRINCESS?!!!"_

"Uh Shizeru I think it would be best if you left now" Kurama says trying to calm Kagome down

"Yeah what ever I'm going oh and Princess"

_"DONT CALL ME PRINCESS!!!!"_

"Uh huh any ways you got a real powerful aura on you I approve good luck Kurama you to princess"

"_THATS IT LET ME AT HER!!!!" _Kagome yells launching at Shizeru who only laughs and walks out the door

"Kagome ... Kagome please calm down she was only teaseing" ;Remind me never to call her princess; "Kagome..."

"I'm ok Kurama"

"If you dont mind me asking why did it anger you so that she called you princess?"

Kagome sits down on the couch and sighs "That was the last thing my father called me before he...." a large tear finds its way down her cheek Kurama sits next to her and holds her hand

"Before he what Kagome?"

Kagome turns her head to look him in the eye her eyes full of pain and hatred "Before he raped me"

Kurama froze her father raped her? He couldn't beleve it "Rape?"

"Yes thats why I told you earler I wasn't ready It wasn't you really it wasnt its just the painfull memorie of it all ..."

_flash back_

_A young girl no more than 12 years old was swinging in the park at night looking up at the stars her moon colored dress made her hauntingly beautiful for a girl her age whos body was only just now developing_

_"Kagome come here now I want to talk to you" A male voice calls out Kagome hops out of the swing and runs up to her father who picks her up and carries her into the woods _

_"Daddy were are we going" She asks innocently _

_He looks down at her with brown eyes that were slightly clouded over "No need to worry princess every things going to be fine "_

_"What was you and mama talking about last night?"_

_"You were listing Princess?"_

_"No not really I had woke up cause your yelling had woke up Sota and he was crying "_

_"I see"_

_"So whats the problem?"_

_"...your mother never satisfied me"_

_"Huh what do you mean?"_

_Kagome's father looks between Kagome's legs and moves his free hand to rub her legs gently inching his way up wards under her dress Kagome squirms and pushes his hand away "Daddy what are you doing?"_

_He smiles in what was supposed to be comforting but only came out lustly "You look so much like her"_

_"Like who?" Kagome asks a little scared _

_Kagomes father drops kagome harshly to the ground only to have her cry out in pain "Like the goddest that droped you off on our door step."_

_"Droped me off?"_

_"Yes and ever since then I have lusted after her knowing I could never have her but when you started to grow... you look so much like her I began to lust after you do you under stand now? "_

_"I'm 12 not stupid you adopted me after I was left on your door step Aparently she must have been quite a looker and you fell in love with her but could never have her...but what does that have to do with me?" she asks crossing her arms over her developing chest_

_Kagome's `father` smirks and tackles Kagome to the ground " Sence I couldn't have the woman I wanted I will have to settle for you"_

_Kagome looks up at him frozen in complete fear as he rips her dress off her body he gives her a hard brusing kiss as he pinches her small breast comming out of her shock Kagome starts to squirm and fight underneath him "NO STOP PLEASE!!!"_

_"SHUT UP STOP MOVEING !!!" He yell slaping her across the face he then slowly pulls her panties off and lifts them to his nose sinffing them "YOU SMELL AS SHE DID"_

_Kagome looks up at him fear writen clearly on her face "DONT PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU" she yells franticaly as she watches him un zip his pants _

(I'm going to just call her dad frank if thats ok?)

_Frank smirks at Kagome rubbing his throbing dick along her cult "I'm going to enjoy this be still and I'll make sure you enjoy it as well Princess" He whispers in her ear before entering her quickly sliding out again and pushing back out again "Damn this fells good your so tight" _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOP YOUR TEARING ME APART!!!!! I'M RIPPING I'M RIPPING!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_A bright light engulfs Kagome and blasts Frank away from her "WHAT THE HELL !!!" Frank yells cluching his aching member _

_Kagome look's up to see a woman who looks almost exactly like her with the exception of her haveing three gems planted into her forehead _

_"I'ts you the woman I have wanted for so long!!" frank says excited ignoreing his pain as pleasure replaced it at the sight of the woman_

_**"BECAUSE YOU WANTED WHAT YOU COULD NOT HAVE YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER INSTEAD!!! I trusted you to protect her from harm but I see my judgement was wrong now you must be punished for what you've done!!!"**_

_"Wait !!" Kagome yells trying and failing to get up due to the pain between her legs "Please wait ... please tell me if I am your daughter like you say who and what am I?"_

_**"That can not yet be reveiled after I am gone you will not remember meeting me until you have seen me"**_

_"But were are you"_

_**"I am sad to say my child when you see me again I will not be alive I can only visit you in sprit as I am now"**_

_"Why"_

_**"I am dead"**_

_"Oh" The woman floats over to Kagome and places a hand on her fore head causeing Kagome to fall into a deep dream less sleep_

_**"Be safe my child"**_

_4 hours later_

_"Miss? Miss?are you all right?"_

_Kagome opends her eyes to see a police officer stareing her in the face "What happend?" _

_" I was hopeing you could tell me. Miss do you reconise this man?" The officer asks _

_Kagome looks over to see Frank his eyes wide in terror his own dick that he used to rape her with cut off and shoved down his throat his arms and legs bent and broken in many weird angles some of the bone sliced through the skin she nods not felling and pity for the man "Yes I know him he is was my adopted father"_

_"Can you explain what happend here tonight" The officer looks at her with hard brown eyes_

_"The last thing I remember was telling him to stop and telling him he was ripping me from the inside out if this is to difficult for you to under stand he raped me there was a bright light and I fell him falling off of me like some one yanked him off then I wake up to see you how he got this way I dont know but I feel no pity for him personaly I think he got off easy"_

_The Hard brown eyes soften "I dont blame you for a man who raped his own daughter is unforgiveable why if he wasn't dead right now I would make sure a few of my inmates had some one new to play with... Miss if you would tell me your name I can get you home "_

_"Kagome Higurashi"_

_end flash back_

_Kye kye - hi all took me all night to write this but now that i did maybe i can get some rest tell me what you think oh and up dates will be faster or slower depending on how quickly i can get to a computer to up loade witch is only at school so i will make sure to try my hardest to get it out k love you bye_


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note

Hello people how are you I Hope you are all enjoying this story and I'm sorry to say that i'm not going to be able to up date for a while i'm on here sneeking to up load this right now cause my parents are buckling down on me right now when there not home though I will sneek and try to type a little bit for each chappie for every story and once I finish I'll up load it ok so be ont the look out and remember I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry please dont give up on me

with lots of love

Kyekye


	13. Chapter 13

Kyekye- I know this took for ever to put out but here it is so enjoy

Last time-

_"The last thing I remember was telling him to stop and telling him he was ripping me from the inside out if this is to difficult for you to under stand he raped me there was a bright light and I fell him falling off of me like some one yanked him off then I wake up to see you how he got this way I don't know but I feel no pity for him personally I think he got off easy"_

_The Hard brown eyes soften "I don't blame you for a man who raped his own daughter is unforgivable why if he wasn't dead right now I would make sure a few of my inmates had some one new to play with... Miss if you would tell me your name I can get you home"_

_"Kagome Higurashi"_

This time-

Kurama sat there in shock "I'm sorry Kagome"

Kagome shakes her head at him and smiles "What are you sorry for you didn't do any thing "

"But the fact that it had to happen to you is what I'm sorry for"

"Yeah me too"

"How did your mom take it?"

"She took it pretty hard when she found out he was dead but when she found out he had raped me she said and I quote_ that bastard how dare he lay a hand on you if he wasn't all ready dead I'd kill him my self _ it was actually pretty funny my mother a pacifist threading to kill him"

"Yeah that would be funny now are you hungry? We could go out to eat me really don't want to test the stove right now"

"Actually yes I am hungry"

"Well then go get changed and we'll go"

"Yes sir Kurama sir"

Kurama Grabs Kagome by the waist and plants a searing kiss on her lips "Don't take to long" He says huskily letting her go but not before slapping her on the behind

Kyekye- I know super short but it's all I got right now I will try to make tha next chappie longer maybe she will meet Yusuke and the others then I don't know


	14. Chapter 14

knjj727- hello to you all I know the last time i was here i was a real bitch but that is something that is not going to change any time soon. I know I'm a bitch and I am damn prouds of it so if you have any fucking problems with it thats to damn bad! Now I am not here to discuss my attitude or how much you may hate me and what not i am here to let you all know some depressing news. Remember im only doing this to let you people know this cause Kyekye wanted you to know

Why she wants you to know her personal business is beyond me not that i care but still

My cousin Kyekye was in a Car accident 5 days ago it was a hit an run some drunk teenager who had stole some guys car police are still looking for the bastard any way the accident broke 3 of her ribs one was close to puncturing one of her lungs lucky for her it did not but unlucky one did go through her skin not a lot it was like a tiny shard sticking out that the doctors said they could push back into place with out cutting her open thank god same with the others big deal i bet it still hurt

they also temporary paralised her so she kinda cant move man sucks for her but she can talk ... a little man i hate my goodie good cousin why do i al ways wound up takeing care of every one? stupid goodie girl ... though with that boyfriend of hers she wont be so goodie good for long dont tell her this but i kinda went through her text messages wait now what was I saying again? oh yeah their wont be any up dates for a while unless she has somthing writen down on paper some were and has me type it up for you

Well I think thats all oh yeah i almost for got she's goint to college soon so updates will be slow any way jus more so yeah Kyekye looks so funny wrapped up like a mummy she cant even put on a shirt ha that's what she gets for being so damn modest well i got to go now the mummy cant move so i got to feed her stupid doctors Damn Kyekye for being paralised damn fucking teenagers any who

so long suckers!!!


End file.
